


How Dare You

by Psyga315



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Based on a Speech, Beating, Child Abuse, Gen, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Rants, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Chairman Rose stood defeated by Victor, but instead of gracefully accepting his defeat, he rants like any old villain would when they're beaten... And he has some rather choice words to say.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	How Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from watching AlphaRad's playthrough of the game and noticed how it's Chairman Rose that's the environmentally conscious one.

Chairman Rose had his final Pokemon fall. Victor looked to him. He had hoped that, as per his youthful optimism, that Rose would simply clap his hands and remark how wonderful Pokemon battling was…

Instead, he saw Chairman Rose slump to his knees and… began to cry.

"This is all wrong. I shouldn't be down here." He looked at his hands. "I should be helping regions prosper on the other side of the ocean." He tightened them into fists and glared at Victor. "Yet you and all the other trainers decide to rob us people of our hope." He got up and before Victor could even react, sprinted towards him and grabbed him by the collar. "How dare you!"

"You and that idiot of a champion have stolen my dreams and my career with his empty words. And yet I'm one of the lucky ones. People are suffering. Pokémon are dying. Entire ecosystems are collapsing. We are in the beginning of a mass extinction, and all people like you can talk about is fighting and fairy tales of eternal glory! How dare you!" He shook the boy with enough force that, were he a few years younger, would have been enough to break his neck.

"For more than 30 years, the science has been crystal clear. How dare you continue to look away! How dare you come here saying we've done enough, when _your_ solutions are still nowhere in sight!" Hop tried to run and save his friend, only for Rose to throw Victor at him. The two boys fell onto the floor.

"Your bastard of a brother says he heard me and understood the urgency." He came over and slammed his foot against Hop's ankle. While not the snap he wanted, it caused a winced scream to come from Hop's mouth. "But no matter how sad and angry I am, I do not want to believe that. Because if he really understood the situation and still kept on failing to act, then he would be evil. And that I refuse to believe." Chairman Rose took the time to catch is breath. Before him were the two children that Leon, his close friend, had personally endorsed. If he decided to go through with this, he would not only go down as a criminal, but also lose the bond he made with Leon…

… Fuck Leon. The man who took his concerns and threw it away. The man who would rather focus on the now rather than the future. The man who didn't care if the Earth becomes irreparably destroyed just so that he and the rest of the Gym Leaders could have just one more battle.

"How dare you pretend that this can be solved with just 'business as usual' and some technical solutions?" Rose asked the hurt Hop, seeing the Champion of the Galar region in his place. It only took Hop's pained cries to remind him who he's talking to. "You are not mature enough to tell it like it is. Your brother is failing us and soon, the younger people will understand his betrayal. The eyes of all future generations are upon you, your friend, and Leon. And if you choose to fail them, I say: they will never forgive you. I will not let you get away with this. Right here, right now is where I draw the line. The world is waking up. And change is coming, whether you like it or not." Rose stared up as he could feel the rumblings of Eternatus and Leon as they decided the fate of not just Galar, but the entire Pokémon world.

Rose walked away from the battered and beaten forms of Victor and Hop, giving just a simple "thank you" as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Greta Thunberg's speech


End file.
